Ein Augenblick in Hogwarts
by MayJ.Black
Summary: Liebevolle Blicke, gewitzte Sprüche, fettiges Haar und einiges Grinsen. Die Antwort liegt auf der Hand. Ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts zu Zeiten der Marauder...


„Hey, Evans! Warte mal!"

James Potter rannte von seinen Freunden fort, denn Lily Evans lief gerade vor ihm den Gang entlang. Wie immer, wenn er sie sah, entfachte sofort in ihm, eine liebevoll züngelnde Flamme.

„Ja, Potter, was ist denn?"

Sie drehte sich genervt um, doch schien sie dies nur zu spielen. In ihren Augen funkelte etwas, was verriet, dass sie sich insgeheim freute ihn zu sehen. Ihre Freundinnen grinsten verschmitzt und fingen an zu kichern. Sie befahl ihnen mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, leise zu sein und sie verstummten.

Potter stand für ein paar Momente einfach nur da und starrte Eveans leicht lächelnd an.

„Potter? Alles okay?"

Sie wischte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen herum und er schien sich zu fassen. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ähm, Verzeihung. Ich war grad einfach an deine Augen gefesselt. Aber, danke, das reicht schon."

Immernoch lächelnd lief er langsam rückwärts los. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach ja und außerdem. Wie oft hab ich dich schon gebeten, mich doch einfach James zu nennen? Bis bald!"

Er hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß, lächelte ein letztes Mal vielsagend, wand sich dann um und verschwand mit seinen, ebenfalls leicht verdutzten Freunden um die Ecke.

Sie schaute ihm noch hinterher und probierte sich zu erklären, was diese seltsame Begegnung zu bedeuten hatte, doch ihre Freundinnen zerrten sie mit und kicherten weiter wie wild. Sie liefen alle zusammen, an den daneben stehen Severus Snape vorbei, der ihnen leicht verbittert hinterher schaute. Er hatte diese kleine Szenerie mit verfolgt. Seine Augen folgten Eveans, die leicht lächelte und in Gedanken versunken schien. Dann fixierten sie den Gang in den Potter und seine Freunde soeben verschwunden waren. Gepackt von anschwellender Eifersucht und Wut folgte er ihnen in den Korridor. Als er um die Ecke gebogen war, sah er sofort an dessen Ende die vier Freunde. James Potter lief in deren Mitte und schien Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew gerade etwas zu erklären, was Sirius Black, nach deren Anschein, schon längst kapiert hatte.

Snape merkte nicht, dass Black ihm einen unauffälligen Blick zuwarf. Raschen Schrittes folgte er ihnen.

In Snapes Kopf spielten während dessen, ganz andere Dinge ab.

Er wollte Potter weh tun, das wusste er. Er wollte ihm klar machen, dass er seine miesen Pfoten von ihr zu lassen hatte und sich gefälligst an eine seine anderen Geliebten halten solle und nicht an seine Eveans.

Wieso er dies allerdings wollte, wusste er nicht.

Ganz leise und wachsam folgte er ihnen, bis sie schließlich um eine Ecke bogen und da sah er seine Gelegenheit. Er drückte seinen Rücken an die Wand, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und hielt den Atem an. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf um die Ecke und was er dann sah, ließ ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarren.

Er sah direkt in die Augen seines verhassten Erzfeindes Sirius Black und dessen Zauberstab zielte genau zwischen Snapes Augen.

Black grinste.

Was dann passierte, verlief so schnell, dass er kaum wusste was ihm geschah.

Ein Lichtblitz, ein Knall und letztendlich lautes Gelächter. Black hatte ihm mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstab, den seinen aus der Hand gerissen. Mit einem weiteren hing er plötzlich kopfüber und als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er nur wie die vier, die allesamt in schallendes Brüllen verfallen waren.

Potter schaute zu ihm auf und lachte weiterhin herablassend. Black grinste gehässig und Lupin gluckste verdrossen. Pettigrew hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen und quiekte ab und zu leise.

„Mann, Mann, Schniefelus. Ich bin immer wieder von deinen ungewollten Humor überrascht.", sagte Potter schließlich. Dann ergriff Black das Wort.

„Du dachtest wohl, wir hätten nicht bemerkt, dass du uns verfolgst, oder? Na ja, wie du selber siehst, muss ich dich da leider enttäuschen. Dein messerscharfer Verstand ist wieder einmal zum vollkommen falschen Entschluss gekommen. Ja wie haben dich bemerkt. Und soll ich dir sagen wie?" Black grinste noch breiter und seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich.

„Wir haben dich gerochen. Ja, ganz einfach gerochen. Wir haben dir doch schon tausend mal geraten dich einfach mal zu waschen, das ist, wie du jetzt unweigerlich mitbekommen haben musst, nicht nur zu unserem Vorteil."

Sie lachten. Dann trat Potter langsam vor.

„Du sage mal, wie ist es eigentlich immer da oben? Du weißt ja, ich kann es nicht wissen, mir passiert so was nicht!"

Abermals lachten sie.

„Andererseits muss es doch schön für dich sein. Endlich hast du einmal das Gefühl über uns stehen, welch seltener Zustand."

Potter ging grinsend zu seinen Freunden.

Snape wurde von mal zu mal wütender und bebte regelrecht vor Zorn.

„Du feige kleine Missgeburt! Du würdest nie so große Töne aus deinem widerwärtigem Maul spucken, wäre nicht dein kleines Schosshündchen bei dir und der Werwolf und dein Gruppie!"

Snape spuckte genau vor Potter seine Füße.

Dieser blickte kühl auf den Spuckefleck und schaute dann hoch in Snape sein hasserfülltes Gesicht.

„Sage mal, tut es eigentlich weh, wenn du denkst? Bei den ganzen hirnlosen Bemerkungen, müsstest du doch dauerhaft unter qualvollen Schmerzen leiden. Ach du hast dich sicher daran gewöhnt. Aber nur zu dem von eben, ich will dich ja nicht noch dümmer hier stehen- Verzeihung, schweben lassen."

Er grinste kurz zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wies er auf seine Freunde.

„Das Schniefelus, nennt man Freunde. Ja, ja. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher: (er setzte einen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, mit dem er wohl Snape nachäffte) ‚Häh, was sind Freunde?' Freunde sind Menschen, die man gern hat, mit denen man viel Zeit verbringt, die einen helfen in Notsituationen, mit denen man lacht, weint, Abenteuer erlebt und die einem auf dem Weg durch Leben begleiten. Es ist zu schade und du hast unser aller Beileid, dass du nie in den Genuss von Freundschaft gekommen bist."

Langsam, mit geschlossenen Augen und gesenkten Blick, schritt Potter auf die Stelle zu, an der Snape sein Zauberstab lag. Er wickelte seinen Umhang um seine Hand und hob diesen auf. Dann tat er so, als ob der Zauberstab ihm aus der Hand geflutscht wäre und sagte dabei:

„Mann, der ist ja ganz schmierig, warum nur?"

Seine drei Freunde verfielen abermals in schallendes Gelächter. Snape rief James wüste Ausdrücke und Beschimpfungen entgegen.

„Ts, ts, ts. Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass wir dir wieder das kleine dreckige Mündlein auswaschen müssen, oder?"

Er schritt zum Fenster, öffnete es mit seiner freien Hand und hielt Snapes Zauberstab hinaus.

„So, den kannst du dir ja dann später wieder holen, wenn irgendwer so nett war und dich runter gelassen hat. Das ist übrigens für die Missgeburt von vorhin."

Mit einem süffisantem Grinsen auf den Lippen und seinen Blick genau auf Snapes Gesicht gerichtet, lies Potter den Zauberstab demonstrativ vor seiner Nase fallen.

Die Vier lachten laut und als Snape ihnen wiederum Verwünschungen zurief, wand sich die kleine Gruppe zum gehen. Über die Schultern hinweg, hetzte Black ihm noch einem letzten Fluch auf den Hals, der ihm zum Schweigen brachte. Potter winkte noch kurz zum Abschied, warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand laut lachend um die nächste Ecke.


End file.
